True To Your Heart
by Tazmarin
Summary: Well, the new girl Anna can turn into a black krab, a good one, yumi gets a new power, and what? Ulrich shares Yumis power? oh yeah, and theres the tiny factor that Anna has a HUGE crush on Odd (coming later) No Flames!
1. Hey, its a new girl!

Hiya peoples! I have decided to start another shorter story, sorry about my other fic Diamond Rain, but I've put it on hold 4 now. Ill finish this one and then get back to dat one. I got some really good reviews on my other story, so I expect reviews on this one. And no Flames, they would have a better use being thrown at Xana and Sissi.

Disclaimer: what? Does it look like I own it? Then stop staring at me like I do own it! (Which I don't)

Claimer: I just so happen to own Anna, so hands off without permission!

This chapter is dedicated to TheNightsEye, cause it's her b-day, and she reviewed every chapter of my other story.

.........................................PIKMIN...............................................

It was a typical, boring, over heated day spent in the classroom for the Lyoko gang. Going to classes, thinking of excuses to get out of classes, and saving the world. The schedule hardly ever changed. Until one girl came. Suddenly, the entire gang's lives were turned upside down. Hidden powers, shocking secrets, and mysterious heritage surrounded them. Running from your past, finding out your destiny, and learning to be True to Your Heart. The flicker of hope and love still burns.

.....................................................................................................

Odd's POV:

Sigh, another good old rainy day at Kadic. Joy. It's the last thing you need when you are trying to study for a major exam in the pointless subject of physics. Who needs it? Not me, im going to be a comedian. That is, if I don't spend the rest of my life saving the world from Xana.

Thankfully, he's been pretty quiet lately. Good. I like going to Lyoko and battling monsters, don't get me wrong, but when its and everyday job, it kinda sucks. Big time. Im really bored, Ulrich's out on a date with Yumi, probably making out with her, hahaha! Jeremie's with Aelita, once again, probably making out with her. Not that I care. I kind of want a girlfriend, someone that actually is like me. Odd. Sigh.

Somehow, I doubt that will ever happen. I mean, I'm not your average person, I'm what my name is, Odd, and I'm proud of it too. But what I could really use right now is someone to talk with, other than Kiwi. Maybe eventually I'll find the right person. For now, I'm the Odd one out. But hey, there's a first for everything.

Next day-Norm Pov

Odd was sitting at the breakfast table, eating with his friends Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie.

(A/N: In my stories, Yumi lives at the school, and Ulrich is taller than her kay? And they are in the same grade.)

"Talked to Aelita, lover boy?" asked Odd. "Yeah, last night" responded Jeremie.

"Really? How is she?" asked Yumi. "She's fine, other than being nervous for some reason," said Jeremie.

"Ah, that, Yumi told me that she talked to Aelita a couple days back," said Ulrich. "Well, then why is she all nervous?" "Because genius, there is a new girl coming in today who apparently knows Aelita. What she didn't tell me was how they knew each other," said Yumi.

"Well, if she is coming in today I guess we will find out," replied Jeremie.

Later that Day, in Class:

"Class, we have a new student today, her name is Alinkra Nikarinko, and she is known as Anna. Odd, she will sit next to you. I want you to show her around, and show her to her room, alright?" said Ms. Hertz.

"Yes ma'am"

"Alright then, Anna, you can come in now."

.....................................PIKMIN......................................................

Hehehe, this is where I leave you hanging. Sorry, I just had to end it there. Now you must review by pressing that little button in the bottom left corner that says "Go." Some apologies: This might get a little OOC. Sorry, but I cant help that, you don't like that stuff?

Then keep your review to yourself and just don't read it. I've had people telling me to get over that stuff. Sorry people, but this is my story not yours. So just don't read it if you don't like that stuff.

I want some positive and constructive criticism reviews, so get started! Ideas are also welcome. For this story, the chapters will be shorter, but there will be lots of chapters.

Happy Reading!

(And lots of Purple Marshmallows)

Diamond Halo is now ending transmission.

Diamond Halo

P.S. Every story, I have a new favorite phrase. Diamond Rain's was I HEART DOTS. This story's is PIKMIN. Deal With It!


	2. Secret 1 Revealed

Hiya! Here is chappie 2 of my new story!

Okay, some notes:

Silver Taurus, you will be coming later in this story or maybe its sequel, I'm not sure yet because I started this story before I got your review on Diamond Rain. And if you click on the reviews next to the title (as you probably know by now) you can see TheNightsEyes response to your review. And my real name is Hikaru, when I met TheNightsEye she couldn't pronounce my name correctly so she just calls me Alex 4 some unknown reason.

Disclaimer: Does it look like I'm rich? Cause if it does, you are defiantly hallucinating. I don't own the dang thing okay?

Claimer: I do happen to own Anna and Myishi (silver Taurus and coming later on) so hands off!

To TheNightsEye: I had fun at your b-day party! Happy 14th!

............................................PIKMIN...............................................

A really pretty girl about Odd's height (short, couldn't help t) walked into the room and stood next to the teacher. The teacher stood behind her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Class, this is Anna. Please be welcoming to her. Odd will show you around and to your room. Odd please raise your hand."

Odd raised his hand while staring at the girl. She was REALLY pretty. She had short black hair pulled into a bun on the top back of her head, with a lock of hair hanging down in front of her face. The tips of the locks where a light pink. She had deep cobalt blue eyes, that looked as though they where really deep pools of water. She was wearing a light pink polo shirt and a black pleated skirt that stopped short about two inches above her knees.

She had on light pink knee socks and black ankle high boots. Two black link charm bracelets with pink charms, one on each wrist, a light pink scrunchie, a pink choker and black necklace completed the outfit. Across the entire front of the polo shirt was an outline of a rearing horse, sewn in black. She looked to be about 5' 0" tall.

"Alright Odd you may put your hand down now," the teacher said scowling at him.

"But Ms. Hertz, I wanted to ask Anna to tell us a little bit about herself," Odd protested.

"Fine then, Anna?"

"Oh, there's not much to know about me, other than I was born in Thailand, raised in Hawaii until 12, and for the past 2 years I lived in Australia. For the last month though, I was visiting my best friend and cousin Aelita, but we had a little fight, so I came to live here," Anna told the class in a shy voice.

"Oh really? Where is Hawaii? Is it in the Middle East?" asked Sissi, apparently forgetting her geography.

The entire class burst out laughing at Sissi. Anna who looked like she thought they were laughing at her, remained unfazed by the stupid question.

"Actually Sissi, if that's your actual name, although I doubt it is, Hawaii is in the Southwestern part of the US, its an island in the pacific. Although hopefully I may rest assured that you do know where Thailand and Australia are hmm?" said Anna.

The entire class began laughing at Sissi again. Sissi turned bright red.

"Actually Miss I-know-everything, my real name is Sissi," said an angry Sissi.

"Pardon me, I wasn't aware of that fact," Anna retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Alright class, that's enough. Anna, you may go sit by Odd," said Ms. Hertz.

After Class:

Later, Odd was showing Anna around the school, and they ran into Ulrich, Jeremie, and Yumi. Odd had just introduced her to them, and then Anna revealed what had caused the Lyoko gang to wonder how she knew Aelita.

"Oh, Aelita? We're cousins. One day there was this attack from a Satellite, and then this white bubble surrounded everyone. I was somehow transported to Lyoko, where I met Aelita. She told me that when I was transferred here, my family tree came up in the profile she looked up. That's how I know we are related."

"Wow, that's cool!" exclaimed Yumi. "Yeah I know. But then one day we kinda had a fight. About you guys actually. See, I know people have been coming to Lyoko while I was there. So I tried to help and I wanted to come out and meet you but when I did, Aelita got mad at me. She said that if they knew I existed, Xana would know, and he would come after me."

"I dunno if you remember the day you were being attacked and a black, not red krab came out of one of the rocks?"

(A/N: Sorry, that was random, but I had to put it down. The black krab part is not in any of the episodes, just in my plot.)

"Oh yeah, I do remember that. Although I still wonder why Aelita looked a little mad and worried, but she got close enough to it to be attacked. She could have been killed! Who knew how dangerous that thing could have been," Jeremie began getting into hysterics.

"Oh its fine, that thing would have never hurt her, not in a million years, Xana doesn't, and can't take control of it. There is an unbreakable forcefield on it at all times, even in the real world. The last time he tried he was almost deleted. Xana is scared of it." Anna told Jeremie.

" Well, than we certainly should be too! Ill contact Aelita, she'll know how to destroy it!" Jeremie began running towards the dorm.

"Hey, I'm not finished. That krab is not dangerous. It is good. In Lyoko, Black and White colors are good, its green and orange you want to watch out for. Why else do you think the forest and desert regions are more dangerous that the mountain and polar regions?" Anna continued.

"But it still could be really dangerous!" Jeremie was panicking.

"If it was dangerous, then why did it take Aelita to the tower and why, when it shot her, did she not move out of the way and after it shot her, did she say that her life points had doubled?" Anna asked.

"I dunno, computer problem maybe?" Jeremie reasoned.

"Incorrect! The reason is this, and don't you dare freak out when I tell you this."

She began speaking to the sky.

"Aelita, hold them down so I can tell them, please? The time has come for them to know the truth."

As if the ground were magnetic, something held all three of them down while Anna spoke.

'Alright, thanks Aelita. The reason is because I can reformat myself into that krab. I am that black krab. Its one of my Lyoko powers. I was that krab helping Aelita and doubling her life points. Why else would she just stand there. She didn't want me to tell you, but it was time. I hope you're happy Jeremie, you just insulted me in the worst way possible. Sorry for telling them Aelita."

"But how-"Ulrich and Yumi started to say. But they couldn't finish. Right then, a huge earthquake shook the area. "Looks like Xana found out about me, ah well, no time for that. Lets go save Aelita." Anna said as she reformatted into a black krab and carried them off to the factory.

......................................PIKMIN......................................................

Well, that's chapter 2! Now you have a chore......dun dun DUN! Review or die!!!! Nope just kidding! But still review!

A poor, lonesome writer who wants to improve would really appreciate your ideas and constructive criticism. Someone like me, who wants ideas and constructive criticism. So review people(glares at reader)

Anyhow, this chapter was dedicated to Silver Taurus, who so far was my ONLY reviewer. This cannot go on as it is. I need more reviews please! Silver Taurus, you rock! Thanks for your review!

Next chappie will be the trip into Lyoko and a little more fluff (I am now temporarily immune to it) finally.

Happy Reading!

Diamond Halo


	3. Black Krab Ride and a New Power

Hiya peeps! I wish I got more than one review but I only got one from Janika! But I am going to continue anyways because I still have hope that some kind soul will press that little button of reviewing and give me a nice little review with some constructive criticism.

Replies to my reviews: (only one!) :'(

**Janika:** Thank you so much, I've never been called a cool writer before! Yes I agree the black krabbie is sooooo cute! And I checked out your most recent story, its really good! I think you're a cool writer too!

Okay, on the next chapter I'm not gonna update until I get three reviews, because just one does not give me enough opinions on how people feel about my story. Although I must say Janika, you're review actually gave me an idea.........

Disclaimer: I don't own-yawn..........ah who cares, you people should know who really owns it

Claimer: YAWN...........ah who cares just don't touch Anna or Myishi (coming later)

...................................PIKMIN..........................................................

Yumi POV:

Wow, Anna can reformat herself into a black krab. Who would've thought? Ah well, the stupid earthquake has caused us to have to go save the world, so who cares? Lets just get this over with.

I decided to ask Ulrich his opinion on this situation, but since he's starting to turn green, I'll jus ask him later. I never knew Ulrich was afraid of bumpy rides. We've had plenty of those, believe me!

"_Hello Yumi, you are thinking about Ulrich, aren't you?"_

"Wow, who just said that?" I asked the voice.

"Yumi, no one said anything," Odd spoke up.

"_Yumi, telekinesis is what you are hearing, I was talking to Aelita and I heard a signal coming from you. Yumi, you can use your mind to control things, and you can speak to others through their minds, but only if they have telekinesis can they speak back to you. By the way, this is Anna speaking."_ Said the voice that was apparently Anna.

She continued, _"Just find your center, close your eyes, and focus on the image of the one you wish to contact. With practice you will be able to do it at any point in time, with out closing your eyes. You can see if one of the others have this ability, Aelita said one of them had it."_

Normal POV:

Yumi closed her eyes, and concentrated on Anna. She managed to say a brief hello, but after that the bumpiness of riding on the back of a lyoko krab knocked her out of concentration. She looked around at the group and contemplated which one of them had the power that Anna described. After a few minutes of Anna communicating to her through telepathy (Anna told her that the one of them who had the power would know how to respond back to her)

Yumi concluded that if she sent a message to all of them at once, the person with the power would respond back to her. She concentrated really hard, and Anna, sensing that Yumi was doing this, halted her krab form. Yumi focused on the images of all of her friends, and through telepathy, sent out one call.

"The one who possess the power of the mind, called by the waves of telepathy, enter the raging fire and calming water of the youthful mind and claim your power." 

(A/N: cheesy, I know, but it came to mind, so I wrote it down.)

Yumi was a little surprised that the call went out sounding as it did, but she just said it. It was as if her mind was telling her what to say.

Even more to her surprise was the person who responded. She was so surprised that she almost tumbled off the side of Anna the temporary Black Krab. Ulrich grabbed her arm and pulled her back up. He was still holding her when they looked at each other and understood. The words of the one who shared her power.

"I am here" 

Those words were the answer to her call. The person who could communicate with her and her only was..........

Ulrich

...............................................PIKMIN............................................

Sry that chapter was a little weird and confusing. Keep in mind I wrote this at 11pm. Next one you will see the pairings and Lyoko action.

I need someone to give me an award winning idea that I can use, I have an outfit planned for Anna, but I need one for Jeremie, cause im going to have him go to Lyoko.

Oh, and one of these chapters will be a song fic, probably the last one.

Keep reviewing people I could really use them! So far the most helpful one ive had is from Janika! Go Janika!

Bye peoples! Happy Reading!

Diamond Halo

By the way, if any of you have noticed, TheNightsEye refers to me as Alex. That is a nickname. My full name is Sandra Hikaru, but I go by Hikaru, ive known TheNightsEye since I was 5, she is my distant cousin. I'm on the Japanese side of the family, and she's on the Chinese side. I met her when I was 5, and later we moved to the USA where I got to know her better.

Why am I even telling you people this anyway?

I'll shut up now


	4. Fluff ups and Megatanks

Hiyas! I'm back to write more! Sorry that last chapter was so crappy, I just couldn't think of anything else. Here are replies to my reviews.

**Silver Taurus:** Both Yumi and Ulrich's powers were unknown until Anna brought them out. I'm gonna do a prequel which will explain all of that stuff. I really don't know how I got the purple marshmallow idea, I just randomly thought of it. By the way, how did you know it was my b-day? And ill update Diamond Rain as soon as I get an idea 4 it.

**Tellemicus Sundance: **Thank you! I will try my hardest to work on that.

**StarRobin4everandever: **You are quite welcome 4 the advice! I'm glad you like my story! I'm glad u kept yours pg13, cause I don't read R rated stories, but I am aware of some ppl who do, so that's why I gave that advice.

**dianna: **What do you mean by who was talking to who? If ur talking about Anna, Ulrich, and Yumi, Anna contacted Yumi through telepathy (Anna's the black krab), Yumi contacted Ulrich.

**Somebodysluv:** Thank you! Of course I will continue it! Thanks for the idea by the way.

**D Wolf Falls:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I will try my hardest to keep it up.

**Janika:** No, Anna has absolutely nothing to do with Xana, although he does want to kill her since she is related to Aelita. And yah, later people are going to run and scream from Anna! Hehehehe! And yes, it will get fluffy, once I can get anti-fluff allergy stuff. Lol!

Disclaimer: You still don't get it?!?!?! I don't own Code Lyoko! If you do think I own it then I pity you.

Claimer: I do own Anna and Myishi, so hands off!

By the way, the hidden powers, secrets, and Heritages will just randomly pop up, so if you have questions, read the prequel. By the way, since I got so many reviews, all of the reviewers get Tie Dye purple and blue marshmallows!!!

……………………………………PIKMIN…………………………………………….

Yumi POV:

Okay, so Ulrich is the only other person than Anna and me in the gang that has telepathy, so the others must have some power. The question is what. Ah well, I guess they'll show up sooner or later. I wonder what the others will think when they find out.

Normal POV:

Anna/Black Krabbie stopped at the factory entrance and let the others off. She reformatted back into a person and they all set out to go to Lyoko. When they reached the Supercalculator Anna said, "You know Jeremie, I could set up a card for you so you could go into Lyoko." "Really? Okay, but not right now. Maybe after we take care of this business," Jeremie told her.

"Alright guys, go down to the scanners. Anna, do want to stay up here, or do you want to go into Lyoko?" Jeremie asked her.

"I'll go to Lyoko then," Anna said.

They all then went down to the scanners. Jeremie gave them some instructions before they went into them. "Okay, Yumi and Ulrich go first, then I'll transfer Anna and Odd. You'll go into the polar region."

"Thanks Jeremie," Yumi said. Then she turned to Ulrich, "Okay lets go." He took her hand and they walked to their separate scanners. Then Jeremie began the transfer:

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich."

"Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich."

"Virtualization"

Yumi and Ulrich felt the familiar floating sensation of being virtualized, and before they knew it they were in Lyoko. Suddenly above them Anna and Odd dropped down from the Lyokan sky. Once everyone saw Anna they all gasped.

"Wow"-Yumi

"Interesting"-Jeremie

"Nice"-Ulrich

"AWESOME!"- (Guess who) Odd

"Hmmm"-Aelita

"Made some upgrades since your last time in Lyoko I see," Aelita commented. "Yup" said Anna.

Anna was dressed in what looked like a cross between a roman princess and an angel. She had on a light pink tube top that covered her midriff, with a black outline of a horse on it. Her skirt was also light pink in huntress style, with the same outline in black, and with black bordering. Two black and pink anklets, bracelet on one hand, and an armband on the other accessorized the outfit. To complete it, her hair was pulled into 2 ponytails, with 2 locks hanging loose in front of a light pink bandanna (same black outline) on her head. On her back were a set of retractable wings, light pink and tipped with black. In her hands she carried 2 black discs, with a light pink lightning bolt running through each.

"Nice outfit Anna. Now, your powers are flight obviously, and telepathy. Your weapons are lightning discs, and you have two attacks: razor wing and lightning blizzard." Jeremie told her while glancing at her card. "Oh, and you have one special power, heartlight, which you can only use on one person each trip, and can give them temporary invincibility and restore their life points. But then you can't use your krab format until the next trip." Jeremie informed Anna.

"Works for me" She said. They all took off running for the tower, well, with Anna flying as she had the wings. Suddenly, Yumi tripped, sending her flying on top of Ulrich. The sky, which clouded up as soon as Yumi fell, suddenly cleared up when she hit Ulrich.

"Uh sorry, Ulrich"

"Its okay Yumi, are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Then, coincidentally, on accident, **( NOT NOT NOT )**, Odd's foot just happened to collide with Ulrich's side, rolling him over so he was on top of Yumi. It was amazing exactly how many different shades of red one's face could invent in a matter of seconds.

"Sorry Yumi, seriously, I didn't mean to."

"Its fine Ulrich"

Once again, sooooo not by accident, Odd's foot just happened to step onto Ulrich's back, causing his lips to collide with hers.

"Oh man, I'm really sorry, its my fau-" Ulrich tried to say, when Yumi lightly kissed him back.

"Its okay" said Yumi. Odd started to snigger.

"Hey guys, in case you didn't notice, WE HAVE A TOWER TO DEACTIVATE AND THERE ARE 6 MONSTERS HEADED YOUR WAY!!!!!!" screamed Jeremie. "Okay, chill out dude, they're just monsters." Odd said.

Jeremie, paying no attention to this comment, made an announcement to Yumi.

"Yumi, I discovered your hidden Lyoko power. In addition to being a telepath, which I just discovered also, you have the ability to control Lyokan weather. You control it with your emotions. Concentrate your emotions on the monsters, and they go down. This power can not be used in the real world." Jeremie informed her while reading off of her card.

"Oh, that's nice, Ulrich HIT THE DECK!" Yumi screamed as the monsters fired a barrage of lasers.

"I'll take care of this, Aelita, please hold the others back, they'll get hurt if they are anywhere near the monsters I am about to kill." Anna said. "Certainly" Aelita said as she held the others back using her powers.

Anna flew up into the air.

"HEARTLIGHT!" a huge transparent pink force field appeared around her.

"LIGHTNING BLIZZARD!" she threw her discs out, taking out several monsters.

"RAZOR WING!" her wings, suddenly became metal, and she began to spin around very fast.

The wings were so sharp that you could hear them cutting through the air as she whirled toward the monsters, or rather, megatanks,

"Watch out guys, those wings can cut through metal, even those megatanks!" Jeremie informed them.

With a metallic sound, all of the mega tanks were gone. Aelita told the group, "I sense the pulsations down through that ice tunnel. The tower should be that way."

The group then jumped down the ice tunnel that Aelita was pointing to, whooping and hollering for joy at the prospect of this fun event. But 2 of the group members weren't concentrating on the sliding, only on having a little conversation about each other through telepathy.

Guess who?

………………………………….PIKMIN……………………………………………

Wow, it's been a while since ive updated. Ah well, now you ppl can finally review! I can say now that I like my story, this in my opinion was one of my best chapters, but I want your opinion. **Still no Flames!**

Yay! See you next chappie where there is more Lyoko fun and a little esp conversation between Ulrich and Yumi.

Buh Bye!

Diamond Halo

Don't forget to reviews!


End file.
